


Damage

by AStarWarsFan



Series: English Vocab Prompts [80]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Destruction, Gen, Light Angst, The Realities of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarWarsFan/pseuds/AStarWarsFan
Summary: Raze-to tear down; demolish to the groundBlighted- ruined; destroyed; witheredAghast- horrifiedThree snippets of Ahsoka witnessing destruction through her life.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: English Vocab Prompts [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036776
Kudos: 10





	1. Raze

“What happened?” Ahsoka gasped seeing the barren landscape. All that was left were the charred remains of a few buildings and the occasional tree.

“Separatists,” Anakin growled in response.

“The Force- it feels so-”

“Sickly, I know.”

“I was going to say sad, but that works too. It’s so dark, but it doesn’t feel like a sith.”

Anakin internally sighed, this level of Force philosophy was more Obi-Wan’s forte, but he was on the other end of the Galaxy so he was going to have to make do. “Ahsoka the light and dark side of the force are a part of life and death. Death is a part of the dark side, but the Force doesn’t seem to like it when lives are taken before their time either. Destruction is a part of life. Without destruction, life would be meaningless. But the Sith they… they take the force and warp it to their own nefarious will. If that makes any sense. Obi-Wan is better at this than I am.”

Ahsoka thought it over and slowly began to nod. “I think I understand what you’re saying. But what I don’t understand is why the Separatists would do this. What would there be to gain from completely destroying a town like this?”

“I don’t know, Ahsoka, I don’t know.”


	2. Blighted

At this point, Ahsoka was used to leaving behind trampled foliage and damaged buildings. So often in order to stage a campaign against the Separatists, they would have to cut down trees in order for their walkers to go through. And that’s not counting the damage done by the various weapons employed by both sides. At the start of the war, she had been hesitant in ordering her men to fire because of her concern for the environment. 

It got to the point where Anakin had to sit down and talk to her about the dangers of hesitation in war and that, while it is horrible and wrong that they have to destroy such a landscape, there is nothing they can do and ultimately it is more important to ensure the safety of their lives. He then explained that this, of course, does not mean to have no regard for the vegetation of the planets, they should minimize the damage to the best of their ability, but there is only so much they can do. 

In the nights after a particularly treacherous battle, Ahsoka won’t only mourn for the clone lives lost, but also for the plants, ecosystems, and living quarters she had to destroy. 


	3. Aghast

“Noooo!” She had exclaimed at the revelation of who Darth Vader was. Now she wondered how she hadn’t seen it sooner. The Emperor's attack dog wasn’t only known for his murderous killing sprees, but also his spectacular flying abilities. She just doesn’t understand how her kind, loving master, could become the horrible Monster doing the Emperor’s bidding. 

She had a feeling that this trip to Malcor would lead to her being face-to-face to her former Master, and she wasn’t sure what she was going to do. She’s doubtful that she will be able to talk him out of anything though, and she had never had that power, not over something he had made his mind up over.

All too soon she faced the very thing of her nightmares mere meters from her. After she had declared that she was no Jedi, their battle had begun in earnest and she was struck at how, despite the life support suit, Ana-Darth Vader still managed to be as proficient a swordsman as always. As her final act, she plunged her sabers into the crumbling temple, hoping for it to take that monster down with her. 

Only, that wasn’t the end.


End file.
